A Name with a Story
by Niar-Muse
Summary: Ever since birth Psyche knew she was different, she just didn't know why... until she started attending True Cross Academy and began her official training as an Exorcist. With the Vatican's top exorcists hunting her down is she truly safe?
1. Different

**So recently I've been watching Blue Exorcist and trying to find some of the manga (no luck so far TT_TT) Anyways I got really bored one night while waiting for the episodes to load so I started writing this fanfic. Anyways I do not own Blue Exorcist, I only own my OC. Enjoy **

Ever since she was born, Psyche knew she was different. From the way her name was, from the way her eyes were different. Even from the way she was treated. Psyche knew she was different from the other kids in the orphanage.

In public her name was Kiyoko (Pure Child) according to there was nothing pure to her name. In private she was hardly called by her true name of Psyche as if the name brought fear into .

Her eyes were different, not only in colors, but in shape. Kids poked fun at her often as her eyes were shaped like cat eyes, most of the time though it was because of their colors. Colors, wasn't that normal for her? One eye was a piercing sky blue, like a clear blue winter sky, and the other was a crimson red, as if someone held a ruby to the sun.

It wasn't just her eyes that were different colors. Psyche's hair was different, by her blue eye it was pure white, by her red eye it was pitch black.

Some kids said that she looked like a painting where the artist couldn't decide on the colors, others ran away from her calling her a demon. Some would leave writings on her desk usually reading "Pick a color already."

The orphanage was her temporary home and she knew that, Psyche knew that one day she'd be adopted, for now though it was constant punishment for being "unclean" according to the head mistress at the orphanage. What was she to do? Psy couldn't fight back, it wasn't her fault that she was born like that, she couldn't run away, she'd get dragged back. What could a five year old girl do?

All Psyche could do was sit and wait for some one to adopt her. That someone finally came one rainy day….

**So what did you think? I have a lot more of the chapters to post up today. I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. One Rainy Day

**I'm back and I have another chapter! I hope you liked the Prologue, because here's the first real chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Blue Exorcist. Only Psyche. **

It was mid spring, rain pelted down on the glass as Psyche stayed silent, was angry at her again. It wasn't her fault. Psyche had only been protecting herself from the names. Anyways she sat on her bed, silent and still as a statue, around her the other girls were busy playing quietly with dolls or reading a book. Psyche wished she had a book, she knew how to read and write as it was a requirement in school, but refused to give her a book. Something about unclean hands…. Psyche looked at her hands over and over, sure the nails were longer and sharper than many of the other girls, but there was nothing that she could see that was unclean.  
Psyche scanned the room again, she couldn't leave, she couldn't play with the others for she always ended up hurting them in some ways…. below the floor boards she could hear walking around downstairs on the phone, her high heels clacking against the wood as she raised her voice a few times "I said no!" Psyche flinched… must have been the lawyer or even social services. She knew that hated them more than her.  
Suddenly a knock came on the front doors, just as lightning struck and thunder boomed. Half of the girls shrieked as one shouted for them to shut up. Psyche could hear muffled footsteps climbing the stairs as the girls quickly got into two straight lines. Oldest to youngest. Psyche stood towards the end, her back straight and clothing perfect, but her hair, it stuck up in some places and she had no control over it.  
The door opened and stood there with another man, had long hot pink hair and flaming brown eyes, she currently wore an expensive looking purple silk kimono that made Psyche feel out of place. The other girls all had nice fitting clothing but Psyche… she had a simple dull blue shirt that was a size to large and a faded and frayed orchid skirt. She only had two other sets of clothing and none of them were no where near as nice as the other girls.  
Back to the other man, he had on a simple black and white long coat with several crosses hanging around, on his feet were neat looking black boots. Psyche found herself looking at his eyes mainly, they were almost like hers. One was a very pale milky white while the other was a stunning green, his hair was graying and looked like a skunk tail almost.  
"These are the girls that still remain, Andrea over there is very gifted with dancing and Susan is a great cook. I'm sure you'll find the perfect daughter here sir." said, fake hope lacing her words as she sent a small glare at Psyche. She flinched and took a deep breath, "Alright Psyche, don't screw up." She thought as she watched the man walk down the lines, looking every girl in the eye.  
Soon he was at Psyche, whom stood around three inches above the other girls her age, he stopped at stared at her a long time as came over "I'm sorry if Kiyoko is bothering you sir, she's a trouble child sometimes." The woman sighed as the man crouched down to look Psyche in the eyes "Do you like reading?" He asked suddenly as Psyche nodded on instinct "Writing?" another nod, "Final question, do you enjoy a good adventure?" Psyche paused for a few seconds "T-the girl doesn't understand what your saying sir, she's a bit slow sometime-" Psyche cut off "No. I love a good adventure! Especially when there are knights in armor and ferocious monsters like dragons!" Psyche said excitedly as the man smiled.  
" was it? I've made my decision, young Kiyoko will be coming home with me today." The man said as stood in shock "Surely you'll want someone better than this girl! She's a problem child and is almost useless with that eye of hers! She's unclean!" the woman raised her voice as Psyche quivered, "I've heard enough ." The man sternly said, never raising his voice "Now lets go sign those papers, shall we?"  
Once the defeated and the man were out of ear shot, Psyche let out a breath that she had been holding.  
All around her the girls were congratulating Psyche for finally getting adopted, made it hard for her to be adopted in the past by show casing the more talented girls, but now she was actually getting adopted! She couldn't contain her smile as she packed her few belongings.  
"Your packing that? No no darling here, take my dress! I don't need it and it looks better on you!" One of the girls said as she took a look at Psyche's clothing, suddenly there was a blank book handed to her by Gretel, one of the smarter girls "I got it last spring, its called a journal! You can write things down in it! Don't forget about us!" Psyche felt tears coming on as one by one, the girls gave her a hug and bid her farewell. She felt so strange, before they cared next to nothing about her, now, it seemed like she was the most important girl in the room.  
Soon the man was waiting for her at the front doors, had disappeared into her office, probably to cry and smear her mascara on her outfit. Psyche felt a smug smile play her lips as she heard the cruel woman crying. She wiped that smile back to a normal happy smile as she and the man left the orphanage for good.  
There was a car waiting for them, it was a nice car, nicer than the ones she had seen in the school parking lot, nicer than the ones driving through the streets. They got into the car where Psyche saw a young man in a neat black outfit, not as decorated as her new guardians, but still crisp and clean.  
"My name is Father Hitoshi Spyros." the man said as they started driving away, Psyche took one last glance at the orphanage before they turned the corner, "Kiyoko is very unfitting for a first name my dear, what shall we call you from now on?" Father Hitoshi asked as Psyche looked at him "My name? Psyche!" Psyche said as Hitoshi smiled warmly "Psyche it is then, how fitting, Psyche Spyros. Wouldn't you agree Katsuro?" Hitoshi asked the young man driving as he nodded "I think its a pretty name, but father, why would anyone want to hide it?" Katsuro answered as Hitoshi shrugged "Hatred makes you do crazy things…." he sighed as he found Psyche staring at his milky white eye "An accident long ago, received it from one of my adventures as a knight." he explained as the girls face brightened "Your a knight?" she was excited. "Precisely. So if I'm your knight...Will you be my princess Psyche?"

**Did you like it? I have more chapters coming up soon! So R&R! **


	3. Will You Be My Princess?

**Are you enjoying the story so far? I realized I've written so much of it in the span of two nights! I guess you could count that as a record for me.. best part, I think it turned out really well. Anyways lets get this fanfic on the roll! I don't own Blue Exorcist only Psyche!**

Years passed after that day and Psyche grew steadily, her knowledge filled with hymns and songs, prayers and most of all plants. She remembered the first sunny day she had at the church Hitoshi ran, it was a friday, Katsuro had cancelled her lessons so that they could go for a walk outside. Psyche truthfully hated public school with a passion, it was always hard for her to fit in due to her eyes and hair so Hitoshi had Katsuro home school her sometimes when he had to go away, which was fairly often.  
Anyways, Katsuro watched the young girl run around outside, she had gotten much stronger ever since she came to the abbey. That miserable abomination of an orphanage was never good for anyones health, but now that it was fully spring, Psyche was stronger than ever. She quickly found Hitoshi's garden and called for him to come over, "Suro-chan! Suro-chan! Look its the plants you taught me about!" Psyche called as she pointed to the various herbs and flowers that grew in the small garden. Katsuro didn't mind the pet name she gave him as he had her name each of the plants "This one's Aloe! And this one over here is Lavender!" he smiled as Psyche's eyes lit up each time he nodded, he was proud of the girl for learning so fast. She seemed to really enjoy being outside instead of inside.  
"Suro-chan? Can we have lessons outside?" Psyche asked as Katsuro nodded "Each day that its nice out we can have lessons outside. Sometimes we might even go to the park if your good!"  
From that day forth, lessons were outside on sunny days and inside on rainy or cold days.  
Soon Psyche had her eighth birthday coming up as Hitoshi cleared his schedule just for her, they began reading books about princesses and brave knights battling all odds while Katsuro cleaned up the abbey, preparing for Psyche's birth day. "Father?" Psyche asked one day out of the blue as Hitoshi nodded his acknowledgment of her question "Can I go on an adventure with you!" She burst out as the father turned to her, "You want to go on an adventure with me?" Psyche nodded as Hitoshi smiled brightly "Alright, be up tomorrow by six, we'll have to leave early to catch our train!" Psyche grinned from ear to ear as she ran upstairs to prepare for the journey.  
That night she couldn't sleep, her mind raced with excitement for the morning sun. What would it be like? Would she and Hitoshi fight dragons and save princesses like in her books!? She was so excited that she hardly noticed her falling asleep until a light shake woke her from her dreams of glory and adventure.  
Hitoshi was by her bed, he had a case with him as Psyche quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a black shirt with a pair of sneakers. She had her brown leather bag that he had brought her last year, and he could see a leather bound book and another notebook in her bag. "Are you going to take notes?" Hitoshi asked as the child nodded "Yeah! When I grow up I wanna be just like you and go on adventures! I wanna be just like you! I wanna be the King of Awesome!" She was so serious as a fire burned inside her eyes. "Hehe, when your older, you'll be the queen of your own talent." Hitoshi joked as he and Psyche walked downstairs. The church was filled with a pale blue light as the morning sun began rising. It would have been a good day.  
Soon they were on a train and racing towards a different part of japan she had never been to. Hitoshi grabbed her hand as they left the train, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as Psyche's eyes widened at their beauty. The morning sun played with the pink petals as they danced to the ground.  
Hitoshi pulled her along, his eyes scanning the trees shade as a cloud passed over the sun, an ominous feeling over came them as Hitoshi reached into his pocket and produced a four leaf clover in a glass vial. "Psyche, I need you to hold this and never let go. When I say close your eyes, you close them, when I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can." Hitoshi whispered as Psyche took a hold of the clover and nodded. So young and naive… The ominous feeling was growing stronger as Hitoshi stood and looked into the shadows. Psyche didn't feel good….. she tightened her grip around the bottle and shut her eyes… it felt like something was pressing into her skull. "Daddy?" She whispered as she sunk to the ground. Hitoshi turned and swore at himself, he forgot that Psyche was still little, he was so stupid. He forgot that this demon… could possess young children! Hitoshi put his hands on her shoulders and held the shaking form, "Psyche I need you to listen to me! Repeat after me…." And together they began reciting hymns.  
It hurt so much for Psyche, physically and mentally, then a voice broke through the hymns and songs. "_I can make it stop_." A hoarse male voice whispered to her as Psyche pleaded "Please! Please make it stop!" there was silence then "_As you wish…. young princess_." as things went dark.  
Hitoshi shook as he held his daughter, no…. it couldn't be her….. she showed no signs of it! He pulled the girl close to him and looked at the sky as it began to lightly rain….. would he be able to…? Hitoshi shook his head, no, he'd do anything to prevent her from that fate!  
A small moan emitted from the girl as she opened her eyes, he took one look at her red eye and cringed, it was crying blood. He reached into his pocket and wetted the handkerchief from the rain. Wiping the blood from her face Hitoshi tore a long strip of cloth off his over coat and tied it over her red eye. Psyche didn't notice as she looked up at her father "Daddy? Lets go home…" "Yes. Katsuro will have made Curry for your birthday." Hitoshi mentioned as he held the girl up on his shoulders. "Say Psyche. If I'm your king… Will you be my princess?" Hitoshi asked as they walked off the train towards the abbey.  
"Te-he! Always!"  
**  
What do you think? Good, Bad, Meh? More work? I have more chapters so don't worry! **


	4. Always

**Back with another chapter! I'm on a roll today! Friendly reminder that I do not own Blue Exorcist and that I only have the rights to own Psyche which sounds really weird but okay! I'll see you at the end!**

Hitoshi watched Psyche carefully for the next few weeks, the events of her birthday were still fresh in her mind. To see his daughter… possessed by that demon….. it made him fear the day that he might have to put her down. For the demon never truly left her… and that's what Hitoshi hated to see. Psyche was currently doing her evening prayers, she hadn't noticed the clover charms hidden in her clothing, Hitoshi prayed that the demon would never break the bonds.  
For now he had forbidden her from leaving the Church, even going outside could potentially break his seals. Though he hated to keep his daughter inside like a caged bird, it had to be done, but the windows would be opened for fresh air. A sudden knock came at his door as he opened it and froze at who he saw. "Mephisto Pheles!?" He whispered in surprise as he looked back to Psyche, whom was still reciting her prayers. Hitoshi motioned for Katsuro to watch Psyche as the boy nodded. Hitoshi closed the church door behind him as he stood outside with the white cloaked man, "I'll take you know why I'm here." Mephisto said grimly as Hitoshi glanced through the window at Psyche "She's just a child!" he tried not to raise his voice as Mephisto put a hand on his shoulder "Time's ticking away. The Vatican's exorcists will be here soon." Hitoshi couldn't imagine a life with out Psyche, but he couldn't imagine seeing her try to be exorcised by the Vatican's top exorcists…. "How long do we have?" he asked as Psyche finished up her prayers, "Precisely half an hour." Hitoshi sighed "I'm sorry Psyche…." He muttered as he opened the door and walked in with the white cloaked man. "What can you do for her?" Psyche stood at the new face, "Dad? Who is this?" Mephisto took only a few steps towards her, before he was down on one knee and held her hand to his lips "I am Sir Pheles my little princess." Psyche's face heated up as she looked up at her family. "Dad what's going on?" Hitoshi didn't answer her. "Dad?" She asked again "Pack your bags Psyche." he coldly said, trying not to look her in the eyes.  
"Dad… Tell me!" Psyche pleaded over and over, trying to get a little answer. "Dad! Tell me whats going on! NOW!" The window cracked as Hitoshi finally looked up at her. "Pack your things. Do as I told you." he coldly said as she glared "No! I wont! Tell me! I have a right to know-" _SMACK!_ Psyche stepped back, her face stung and tears spilled out of her eyes. Hitoshi held his hand in the air as he realized what he did. He never rose a hand to anyone in his life… never rose his voice… "I hate you….." Psyche whispered as she walked to her room, Katsuro tried to tend her wounds quickly but she glared at him. That red eye boiled in rage. Once she was out of the room, Hitoshi fell to his knees…. he hurt Psyche….. she hated him now….  
Psyche wiped away another tear as she closed her suite case, she only had so many articles of clothing that she could bring. The rest were books and charms. "_Its alright young princess_." the voice whispered to her again. "Don't call me that." She whispered back, upset, only Hitoshi could call her that….. "_Something's coming... lets get out of here sunshine_!" The voice ordered as Psyche nodded and grabbed her case, running back to Sir Pheles and Katsuro. Hitoshi was no where to be found…. she felt guilty.  
"We should get going." The voice whispered as she turned to Mephisto "What are you doing?" She asked as the strange man fumbled with many different keys. "Ahah! Found it~" He mused as he crossed the short distance between where he stood and the door Psyche just came from. He closed the door and then put a key in it, turning the key. Psyche was confused… why was he locking a door? What was he doing? He opened the door as Psyche gasped, before them was a well decorated office. She turned to Katsuro "Can you give father a message?" She asked, tears spilling her eyes "When we're safe." Katsuro nodded as Psyche took a deep breath "Can you tell him that I'm sorry and that I promise that I'll come back!" She said as she quickly ran with Mephisto into the office and waved good bye before the door shut.  
Katsuro watched the girl leave, "Mephisto you take care of her…." He muttered as he turned to the now open doors of the church where other exorcists stood. "Hello, welcome. How may I help you on this fine after noon?" He asked formally, trying to distract them as Hitoshi hid all evidence of Psyche ever existing there….. they'd have to hide the photos or even burn them later….  
Psyche looked around the office and shook, it was strange…. "_This is an interesting place…_" The voice muttered in her head as she looked out the window over a new town that she had never seen before. "Where are we?" She asked to herself, "Ah, your looking at True Cross Town. There's the school you'll attend in a few years, down there." Mephisto pointed to his pride and joy, True Cross Academy. "_True Cross ehh? The name is interesting…_" The voice whispered again as Psyche became silent. "When can I go home?" She asked as there was no answer "When its safe my dear~" Psyche's hair covered her eyes as she put a hand on the window and looked down at the town below her.  
She'll always remember them… Always.  
"Don't worry Hitoshi and Katsuro, I'll come back! I promise you that!"

**Again what do you think? I'm working on more chapters so reviews are much appreciated! **


	5. Promise you that

**I'm still alive! Oh my gosh! So many chapters! God I love chapters... dear readers... I have no life... Anyways~! I don't own Blue Exorcist and I'll see you at the end of the chapter! **

"_Great job kid! Those demons were nothing to us_!" The voice praised her as she lowered the hand gun and holstered it. "It was nothing Bane, but we're going to need to work on control, we can't waste bullets." Psy said as she turned away from the fading demons, she looked up at the brightly lit town in the distance and sighed. "I'm tired…" she looked up at the sky, her eye patch blocking half her view, but she didn't really need that eye. The night sky greeted her with bright stars and a new moon, the ghouls would be coming back soon. Sighing Psy shoved her hands in her pockets and walked down to the train station bathrooms, "_Going to sleep already kid_?" Bane asked as Psy pulled out a small silver key "We have school tomorrow Bane." she whispered as she closed the bathroom door and put the key in the lock and turned it. "I'm not going to sleep through the opening ceremony. No thank you." she muttered as she took the key out and opened the door that now led to her personal room, Mephisto made the key special for her so she could get home quicker.  
Psy looked around her room as she stripped off her black overcoat and placed it on the rack by the door. The room was small and square shaped, nothing much to the plain white walls besides a map taped near her victorian desk. Much of the walls were hidden by book shelves filled with books on just about every subject on demonology and exorcism. There were at least two shelves reserved for school books and personal books, but those never lasted long. In fact, Psy looked on her desk at the pile of books she had finished reading, she'd hand those in on her way to school tomorrow. Her bed was pushed in the corner by the window, currently the bed had her uniform folded neatly. Psy picked up the uniform and placed it on her desk by her things, this year she had finally gotten Mephisto to issue her a male uniform seeing as she hated skirts. Even though she could remember back to a time when she wore a skirt almost every day, she hated skirts due to an indecent she had with a particularly perverted spirit a few years back… "_That guy was a disgusting pervert…_" Bane shuddered out as Psy grinned "And being inside a young womans body isn't perverted at all~" she sarcastically said as the demon shifted inside her mind "_T-thats different!_" he retorted, embarrassed. "I'm just kidding Bane.." She said with a small smile as she undid her white and black corset "_Why do you even wear those_?" Bane asked as Psyche set the corset down in a hamper basket with her black jeans "They're comfortable to me." She explained as she slipped a large black shirt over her head, "Lets get some sleep Bane. Tomorrows going to be a long day." She whispered as she undid her eye patch for comfort reasons and slipped into bed. Some how though…. she had a strange feeling about tomorrow.  
"_Kid. Wake up. Kid! Your going to be late_." Bane sighed as the girl sat up from sleep, "Jeese Bane, your acting more like my mother than a partner…" she sighed as she rubbed the back of her head, mixing the white and black strands together, it wasn't like she could fix them easily with a brush. "_Funny, weren't you the one who wanted to go the school_?" It would be like this every morning, and Psyche knew it as she stood, keeping her red eye closed, tied her eye patch on after running a brush through the short black and white hair. Luckily after a quick swipe of black hair the seal on the front of the patch would go unnoticed.  
Turning Psyche pulled her uniform on while she checked her text messages, the usual praise from Mephisto on another victorious mission, come on where was it? Ahah! Finally! There was the text she had been waiting for all summer long, the good luck text from Katsuro and Hitoshi! Psyche missed them both, but it still wasn't safe enough to go back even with the key to the abbey… although she hadn't been there for about seven years the Vatican still had exorcists watching the abbey in case she tried to go home. Psyche never understood why they wanted her dead… its a question she always tries to answer but never does.  
Psyche read over the text as a light smile played at her lips, '_Wishing you luck during all classes! Come home soon_!' Bane read through her active memory as she closed the cell phone and placed it in her pocket. "Lets get going Bane." She said as she grabbed her keys and books, almost forgetting her hand gun as she hid it in her school bag, just in case Mephisto decided on a "surprise" demon attack….. again…. she never really got the man who had saved her. Even as she slid the school grounds key into her lock, Psy had a strange feeling about that day… something bothered her. She shook her head and sighed as she opened the door onto the school grounds. Luckily the door had been moved that year to a hidden hallway off to the side of the courtyard, much to the safety of the exorcists and students.  
"_We've got a lot of students this year eh kid_?" Bane commented as a bunch of freshmen passed in front of her "_And they're all freshmen, just like you_." Psyche rolled her eye as she spied a group of girls looking at her, okay so maybe having a male uniform wasn't so great of an idea after all. However it was better than having to wear a skirt that guys could look up easily. It wasn't her fault she was flat chested… mainly, at a distance you couldn't tell she was a girl, and even up close it was hard to tell unless she spoke. She pushed through the crowd silently, trying to escape the now growing fan club "Bane some cover would be nice…" She muttered to the demon as she heard a groan "_Awwww work….. no. Have fun_." She stopped and angrily shouted at thin air "OH YOU JACKASS!" a few people stopped and looked at her as her cheeks flared up "Damnit Bane. You lazy ass…." she murmured as she sheepishly made her way into the auditorium where other students were. They'd be announcing the class representative soon, she was interested to see who it'd be this year.  
"This years class representative is, Yukio Okumura." A freshman? Psyche was surprised that he actually made it, of course she knew Yukio, she had met him once or twice briefly. Mainly it was just a quick exchange of words then back to work. "_Isn't he a teacher for the cram school_?" Bane asked as Psyche nodded "I hear he's a brilliant doctor." she noted through their mind link.  
Soon the assembly was over as Psyche left for the school library, she already knew the school's lay out and which classes she had that year.  
"Ah welcome back Psyche! My your an avid reader!" The librarian commented as she dropped off her books "Can I get you anything? We just got a shipment of new books in and-" "Not today, thank you though." Psy said as she checked the time. She was hoping to clean Hellsing before her cram class. Hellsing was her first and main weapon in her line of exorcism, a special gift from Hitoshi. She had received it before her first solo mission with a note scrawled on the body in red ink '_for your first shot, my first gun_' a somewhat sweet message. The hand gun had also been given a special seal that only reacted to her touch, meaning that if someone were to shoot her with her gun it would purposely jam itself or just not fire. A helpful enchantment as she found herself in the same situation from time to time.  
However the assembly had taken up much of her time along with the trip to the library "And damn I was really hoping to get to that today… ah well." Psyche sighed as she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around for a door to use, she suddenly heard a squeak from behind her as she froze and half turned "B-bane! BANE REALLY GIVE ME SOME COVER!" Psyche half shouted as she began running from the small group of fangirls that had accumulated over the past four-five hours. "_Y-yeah_!" Bane responded as Psyche was able to leap over a small metal barrier down to a hidden door. "Oh god….. is it going to be like this all year?" Psyche huffed out as she regained her breath, "I don't think my body can take this daily" Bane snickered "_Thats what you get for wearing a corset~_" "Oh shut up!" She shouted at the demon as she used the cram school key on the hidden green iron doors. "Ah there you are my dear~" a familiar voice called out as she turned to Mephisto and another student with black hair and blue eyes, his ears had a slight point to them almost like hers. "_Hey there Mephisto_." Bane sighed to himself as they entered the class room. Psyche completely ignored both of the other people as she looked over the class of eight people "The names Psyche, don't fuck with me." She muttered as she took a seat behind the black haired boy as he turned to her "What kind of name is Psyche?" he asked as a white dog appeared on his lap, she avoided eye contact. "A name with a story and that's all you need to know." With that she sat back in her set and paid attention to the class.

**Well that's the chapter! We finally meet Bane! Anyways, reviews are nice so leave one below and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Thats All You Need to Know

**Woot another chapter! I'm enjoying writing this so far! I hope your enjoying reading this! So back to work, I don't own Blue Exorcist only Psyche! **

The class was certainly interesting, Psyche quickly found out that the black haired boy was Rin Okumura and was indeed, related to their instructor Yukio. She didn't really pay much attention as she knew half of the criteria already, instead she stared at Rin's red cloth case that he never seemed to let go of. Strangely she felt something powerful emitting from the case as she noted this to Bane "_Something interesting is in there… we'll find out soon enough_" Psy nodded as she walked towards a door after class had ended. She had her room key in hand and was about to open her room when Yukio called for her "Don't forget we have a mission tonight." he simply told her as she nodded and headed into her room, well there went her night. She sighed "Bane can't you take over for tonight?" Bane scoffed "_And break cover with the goody two shoes? Sorry, but I like having a body, even if its with a girl_." Psyche sighed again as she sat down to clean Hellsing. "We fuck you too." she muttered as she picked up a cleaning cloth, "_My using bad language aren't we_?" Bane clicked as he watched Psyche silently clean the hand gun and assemble it back together.  
Soon it was dinner time as Psyche's phone buzzed, another text from Mephisto. "Oh he wants to have dinner with me tonight." Psyche said as she stood and noticed the time "Well, better eat and then go on that mission." she said as she placed Hellsing in its holster on her waist, grabbed her cell phone, coat and keys. She chose the key to his office and quickly opened the door, wanting to get dinner over with so she could get the mission over with and possibly get some sleep.  
Dinner went awkward. When did it not? Mephisto had a small feast ready for the two of them as she entered his office, she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten about eating that day as she carefully ate as to not arose any suspicion from her guardian. It was awkwardly silent as they ate in silence until the sun was below the horizon "I better get leaving, I have a mission tonight." Psyche sighed as she stood and pulled out the appropriate room key to Yukio's dorm. "Good luck~" was all she heard before she closed the door and waited a few minutes before Yukio came out of the dorm. "Were you waiting long?" He asked as Psy shook her head "I actually just got here." She said as they walked towards one of the many parks "So where to?" She asked as Yukio pulled out a slip of paper, "Its just a small exorcism at a park nearby. Nothing much." Psyche smiled and looked at the sky "So I might get some sleep after all." Yukio looked at her "I've been meaning to ask, where are you staying?" Psyche turned her head "I have my own room off campus, but I'm thinking about moving into one of the dorms. It kinda gets lonely having my own room. I'm sorry am I boring you?" Yukio shook his head "No I was just thinking. You could move into our dorm, we have plenty of space."  
"We? Oh wait, I'm such an idiot I forgot, Rin's your twin…." Psyche trailed off as she looked at the ground and stopped. "Oh we're here. Do you feel that?" she pulled out Hellsing and looked around, the ominous feeling quickly washed over them. "Over there." Yukio motioned at the dark shadows of several trees, a ghoul dragged itself out of the shadows as the street lights suddenly went dim, Psyche's grip on Hellsing tightened when she saw that there were several wolf like ghouls trailing in the shadows around them. She pulled out a second hand gun, it wasn't as great as Hellsing, but it would have to do until she got Hellsing's sister back. What? Hellsing's sister? "_They have us surrounded_." Bane stated the obvious as Psyche shook her head lightly, keeping an eye on the ghouls in sight "Thought you said this was a small exorcism." Psy said sarcastically as she aimed her hand guns "It seems that the ghouls have formed a small colony." Yukio stated as Psy smirked "Lets cut their numbers then shall we?" a nod came from Yukio as the sound of gun fire echoed through the night.  
"Well, that was easy." she sighed as she holstered Hellsing, and was silent as she thought about Hellsing having a sister. 'No, if someone had a hold of Hellsings sister….' "Is something wrong Psyche?" Yukio asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "No. It's nothing, I just thought that… nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked away to another door and back into her bed room.  
"_Is something wrong kid?_" Bane asked as Psyche leaned against her door and examined Hellsing "Do you think Hellsing has a sister?" she asked turning the gun over "_Like another gun forged besides Hellsing… Like in a set_?" Psyche nodded as she placed the hand gun on the desk and striped off her clothing. She picked up her cell phone and sent a text to Hitoshi, she knew that she shouldn't be contacting him, but she needed to know.  
"_So are we really going to move onto the campus_?" Bane asked as Psyche stared at the ceiling, she was silent for a moment as she thought. She was about to answer when her phone buzzed on the desk. Psyche reached for it and then held the screen to her face, it was an unknown number that was calling her. She held the phone to her ear as she answered it "Hello, Psyche." a voice whispered to her "Who is this?" She asked, she didn't know that voice… "Hellsing has a sister." the voice didn't answer her question "It does?" She asked back, the voice chuckled before answering her "Its called Archangel. That's all you need to know." Then the line went dead. "_Who the hell was that_?" Bane wondered as Psyche placed her phone back on her desk and turned in bed. "Lets go to sleep." She would have to think about it tomorrow.

**What do you think? Leave a review and I'm enjoying this. Do you enjoy the way I brought in Von Hellsing? Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	7. The Line went Dead

**Gah kill me! I just realized that my computer auto-corrected a name out of the first two chapters! I'm trying to fix this problem so bear with me! Anyways I love all the awesome reviews I'm getting so far! Thanks guys! I don't own Blue Exorcist and Psyche is only used by me. **

Several weeks had passed since the mysterious call, and the classes had been going well. They had a new student named Shiemi join the class, Psyche was slightly aggravated by the bright kimonos the girl wore, then again when had she last wore a bright color? When had she last worn pink? Baby blue? When had Psyche worn pure white last?  
In those several weeks though, she had moved into the floor above Rin and Yukio and was finding herself to get along with the two of them quite well. Rin was surprised when she finally told him that she was female. "I never would have guessed!" in his words.  
Bane had been finding ways to get out at night while still in her body, in fact this morning she had woken up on the roof. Something that Psyche did not enjoy "_Look kid I said I was sorry_." Bane complained to her as she redrew a new seal on another eye patch, she'd have to change the seals every few days. "Sorry doesn't cut it Bane, my back fucking hurts and I have no way of explaining to anyone why I was on the roof!" She spat back as she slammed her fist down onto the desk in her dorm room. It was getting late and she was still up completing homework, she had taken off her uniform earlier and now wore a simple dark blue shirt that reached her knees. Stretching her tense muscles Psyche stood to close her windows and go to sleep, but then her phone rang.  
"_Who calls at this late at night_?" Bane wondered as Psyche picked up the phone, it was the unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked as the voice came back "Archangel will be in your hands soon darling. For now though a test." Psyche was confused until she heard hissing come from her phone, she threw it onto the floor and grabbed Hellsing as fast as she could, running out of the room into the hall and slamming the door shut as she made a mad dash to the stair case. She needed to get Yukio, fast, before that demon got her.  
The door shattered behind her as the demon ran at her at top speed. Psyche turned and pulled the trigger on Hellsing, her bullets going through the demon as it ran along the walls. "_Come on kid! Your a better shot than this! Put it out of its misery_!" Bane cheered her on as Psyche took a deep breath "Easier said than done!" she fired at the demon again, trying to save her bullets as she was beginning to run dangerously low. When she found that the demon was some how resisting her bullets she bolted for the stairwell and flew down the stairs. Where was Rin and Yukio's room again!? "_Down the hall kid! This way_!" Bane turned her in the right direction as the Demon, most likely an upper class ghoul, stumbled down the stair well.  
Psyche suddenly turned and faced the ghoul head on, a fierce war cry splitting the silence in the lower halls where Yukio currently was as he ran towards the noise.

Rin sat up, he heard gun shots and was forced to wake up. Looking to the side he found that Yukio still hadn't returned and the only other person in the dorm was... Psyche... he heard an ear splitting war cry as his elder brother instincts kicked in. He grabbed Kurikara and ran out into the hall, he had to protect Psyche and Yukio... not matter what the cost was.

She landed on her hands and flipped backwards onto her feet, hitting the cold floor as she looked at her hands. Well talons now, "W-what are these?" She gasped as she stepped back. Psyche's eyes reflected fear as she stepped back from the Ghoul as it struggled towards her, she had mangled the flesh on its face to the point where the skull could be seen. "_Kid! Do you see its weak point_!?" Bane asked her as she dodged the ghoul. "Is that? My cell phone!?" Psyche wondered as she lured the demon away from Rin and Yukio's hallway for some reason. The said device was in the demons skull, she could see the screen peaking out from one of the empty eyes "Am I going to have to break it? Come one I just got that phone!" She commented as she swiped her hair black hair out of her eye patch, "Bane! Don't break it you hear!" She ordered as she tore the eye patch off, her red eye widened at the world as its color flooded into her blue eye. "_Alright kid! Hey ugly. Ever heard of Bane the Black King_?" The ghoul stepped back as it seemed to communicate with him "The Black King! You will die! You traitor!" The ghoul launched itself at Psyche as Bane moved to the side and spun Hellsing in his fingers.  
"_Yeah I'm still alive. So your plans of killing me aren't going to work anytime soon_." With that Bane ran up the staircases, he needed to get onto the roof and make a seal, hopefully either Rin or Yukio could buy him time.

Yukio stopped as he saw the flash of white and black hair speed up the stairs followed closely by a ghoul, he pulled out his hand gun and fired a shot as the demon was distracted by him. "_Good work kid! Now keep it busy while I make a surprise up top! Wait for my signal_!" Psyche called down the stair well as Yukio was confused '_Kid_?'. He adjusted his glasses and ran to meet the Ghoul with Rin who was already up, blue flames out in the open.  
Bane broke through the door onto the roof as he looked around the pockets of Psyche's shorts for chalk, "_Crap the kid didn't bring any_!" Bane muttered as he looked at the talons, a smirk found his way onto his lips as he apologized to Psyche for doing what he was going to do.  
"Hey big and ugly! Up here!" Rin cat called as he ran up the stairs, Yukio was a floor above him by the door leading to the roof. "Good job now its after us. Lets hope Psyche's ready!" The ghoul was a lot stronger than they had originally thought, and now it was pissed.

Rin pushed the roof door open and ran around the circle in front of Psyche, "S_tay behind me until I tell you to move!_" Bane shouted as the demon broke through and fell right into the seal that Bane had drawn using the blood in Psyche's left arm, which trembled at his side hidden by the dark shirt.  
The ghoul howled in pain as Bane's smirk widened "_Your one messed up fucker. I'll see you in hell_!" Bane shouted as he held up Hellsing to the ghoul and pulled the trigger. A small explosion occurred as Psyche was swallowed up by the smoke, "Psyche!" Rin called as the smoke cleared.

Psyche gasped as she fell to the ground, "Re-remind me never. To let you out again Bane!" She gasped at the demon inside her as she covered her eye with a bloody left hand. "Let me see your arm." Yukio simply said as the Ghoul vanished without a trace, Psyche nodded as she held up her arm for him to see keeping her red eye shut tightly, "That seal was a smart move, but you could have hurt your self even more had you cut a little deeper." Yukio sighed as he cleared away the blood with a wet piece of cloth, Rin had brought up the first aid kit from their room and had disappeared down stairs to go back to sleep. Her wrist was bandaged in gauze as she looked up at the stars, "That was an interesting night… " Psyche sighed as she looked at Hellsing "I'll have to place another order for bullets soon." She whispered as Yukio packed up the kit "That's an interesting fire arm there." Psyche handed it to him "A good friend of mine gave it to me before my first solo mission. It has a seal that protects me from being shot with my own gun." Psyche explained as he turned the fire arm over "Hellsing?" Psyche took the fire arm back from him "Strange name right? I guess we both have something in common." She stood "I'm going back to bed. Night." With that she crossed the small distance to her phone, which by chance, was still some what intact. The screen was cracked sure, but it still had the glow of the screen as if nothing had happened.

"Good night, Psyche." Yukio called after her, not caring if she heard him or not.

**Oh my god! We finally had our first real battle in this fanfic! Anyways there's one more chapter I'll put up today then I'm going to sleep. R&R.**


	8. As if Nothing had Happened

**I'm back with one last chapter for today! I'm tired and stuff, but here's another chapter and a small treat for the yaoi fangirls out there and some form of a thank you to for her awesome review! Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist and do not make any plans on it. Psyche does belong to me however (still really strange to say that). Lets get this on the move!**

The following week left a very paranoid Psyche as Yukio and Rin kept an eye on her, even Mephisto kept a closer eye on her, even getting into her room at night to watch her sleep. "Because that's not creepy at all." Psyche stated as she stepped out of the shower. The mirror was fogged up with steam as Psyche wiped a small circle for her to see in, her eye patch was off, but the eye was firmly shut as to prevent Bane from having more fun. "_Look kid, you've got to talk to me at one point._" Bane sighed as Psyche ignored him. She was angry at him for harming her, even if he apologized, what would have happened if he had lost control? Well then she'd be dead as well as both Yukio and Rin along with other students and exorcists alike. Psyche shook her head and set to getting dressed in her school uniform, she wasn't looking forwards to today as her little fanclub started the most disturbing of arts in her opinion…. _shipping_….. Psy shivered as she rubbed a towel roughly through her hair… _oh god the shippings_…. she had found one on her desk after class one day and was very disturbed by what the girls were writing. For the one she had picked up was a _yaoi_ shipping… between her and… she felt embarrassed to think about it… _Yukio_. At least it wasn't with Rin, but still. It was a very disturbing thing to find out what her fan girls were doing.  
Psyche looked at her self in the mirror and sighed, her hair was getting longer. Now it fell unevenly to her shoulders at an angle leading to the center like an arrow head, most of her hair was black and pulled over her red eye in a side swipe, the white hair was mixed in with some black strands on the other side. When dry her white hair feathered like an angel wing and her black hair spiked downward slightly like wolf fur. All in all it was neatly unruly, an interesting contradiction, seemingly matching her personality as Psyche looked down at her left wrist. She always healed faster than other children for some reason, right now the cut that Bane had made a few nights ago were almost completely healed, now it just seemed like a paper cut. Still stung when she moved her wrist too much though, Psyche sighed as she tied her eye patch on and grabbed her school supplies from the small locker in the girls bathroom.  
Her mind wandered off to a few nights ago as she silently ate breakfast, she couldn't remember much, only the words that Bane had said. 'Bane the Black King…..' Psyche thought as she walked towards the school, all the while not noticing the white dog following her through out the day until she was alone after class. The dog ran ahead of her, snatching her test paper from last weeks test, "H-hey! Wait!" Psyche shouted as she ran after the dog, refusing the help of Bane even when he tried forcing himself through her. "Mephisto!" She shouted as he led her through twisting alley ways and over roofs, just where were they going? She was running in the middle of an alley way when she suddenly broke out into a hidden circle with a fountain. Mephisto himself sat at the water fountain, test paper in hand, unharmed as he read the score "My aren't you a smart one? Ninety-Nine percent. I'm proud of you." the test paper was handed to her as she caught her breath.  
"Mephisto…" She breathed out as she set her things on the ground "Your insane!" She sighed as she sat on the lower tier of the water fountain that resembled the one in the courtyard at school. "Where are we anyways?" Mephisto chuckled as he watched the girl through half lidded eyes "We're in a special part of town darling~ Only you and I know how to get to it." Psyche stood and looked around, the houses were pressed against each other and seemed smaller than the average house. "Why are we here? Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" She asked as she turned and suddenly gasped. For in the place of Mephisto, was a black mass of shadows that swirled around a feminine figure.  
"My you've been a bad girl haven't I?" The mass of shadows cleared to reveal a darker version of her. The other Psyche's hair was longer, reaching down to her hips and flared out like fire, her eyes were a twisted twilight red that gleamed with darkness. Her left arm was a dark claw that spiraled up her arm and halfway across her chest, but the things that made her scream were the pair of twisted, blood stained horns and the torn demonic tail that flicked side to side. Was this what would happen to her if she let Bane take complete control? Psyche had no time to think as she pulled out Hellsing from her school bag, but found it refusing to obey her pull of the trigger. The other her pulled a long, twisted smile as it ran towards her, the ground aging and turning black with each light step, it was almost able to stab her through the chest when… she woke up.  
Psyche sat up quickly and shook, she was still in her bed at the dorm rooms and it was night fall. Something dripped down her face as she pulled her hand up to her cheek and pulled away wet. Tears? "_You alright kid_?" Bane whispered groggily, he too needed sleep just like any living creature. "I-I'm fine." Psyche lied, Bane couldn't see her dreams thankfully, the seal on the eye patch she currently wore prevented that. "Just go back to sleep." Psyche whispered as the demon went silent. She looked at her left arm and tried to imagine long black talons, but she couldn't. Sighing she stood and looked at the time, three in the morning, she couldn't get back to sleep… Psyche gave up on trying to sleep as she grabbed a set of casual clothing, as there was no school that day, and walked off to the girls bathroom. She tried to act as if nothing happened, As if nightmares weren't there…

**So this is the last chapter for today! Don't worry though! I'll have more in the future! Anyways I hope you all like it so far and there will be more chapters. Reviews are much appreciated if you'd kindly leave one down below! **


	9. As if Nightmares weren't there

**Heya guys! I'm back again with a bunch of new chapters! I want to thank the people who reviewed and stuff! Thank you guys! Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist and lets get this on the road! **

Psyche looked up at the sky as she came out of the train station, the sun was starting to set as she walked along the streets, her clothing bathed in bright oranges, reds, pinks and purples with each step. Her eyes looked down at the ground as she put her hands in her pockets, she had been taking more missions as of lately, even if she wasn't considered a full fledged exorcist yet. The missions took her mind off of the nightmares she had been having as of recent, some of them leaving her shaking and paranoid through out the school day. Even her thick headed fan club was beginning to notice that she wasn't getting enough sleep, yesterday they came up to her and forced her to her dorm room straight after class.  
Psyche smiled lightly at their concern, even if they were thick headed, love-lorn girls, they still had some what of a good heart. Maybe she'd give them a shot…. _what the hell was she thinking_? Psyche shook her head, there was no way she'd be going out with a girl! Bane must have been messing with her as he suddenly burst out laughing "_You were actually thinking about it kid! That's amazing how your mind works_!" Psyche blushed furiously "Bane your an idiot you know that?" she commented as she tried to not be embarrassed for too long  
"_I know, but I'm your favorite idiot right_?" Psyche ignored him as she noticed the time.  
She had to leave for her mission after school thinking that it'd be just a small little exorcism, little did she know the demon was a troll and lead her on false trails through a forest before she pinned it down. By now her class mates would be at her dorm for the training camp that week, meaning she missed out on Cram School…  
"Shit! Let's go Bane!" She shouted as she began her mad dash up the street leading to the dorms. The door was held open by Shiemi for her as Psyche skidded to a halt, "T-thank you Shiemi.. I'm sorry if I was a little late." She said as they walked up towards the others "It's no problem Psyche. I was a little worried for you today, you weren't at cram school today." Shiemi said as she noticed that Psyche's clothing was messed up and dirty as if she had been dragged through dirt.  
"Psyche! What happened?" Shiemi was concerned for her as Psyche looked down, slightly embarrassed "I fell down while helping someone." she lied, hating every word she said. "Are you okay?" Psyche nodded "I'm alright really…. say Shiemi. What did we learn in class today?" Psyche knew she could get the information from Rin, but knowing him and his attention span…..  
"Oh! We learned how to summon familiars! Here, I grabbed a paper for you since you were gone!" Shiemi said as she handed a slip of paper to her explaining the lesson.  
"Thank you Shiemi. I'll be down in a few minutes." Psyche said as she quickly made it into her dorm room as leaned against the door, unbuttoning her black over coat "_Shiemi isn't half bad as you thought kid_." Bane commented as Psyche stripped off her white uniform shirt, she had a spare already laid out for her. "I guess.. She has a good heart thats all I know." Psyche sighed as she buttoned up the spare white shirt and tied her tie.  
She took a look at the circle on the slip of paper, "I don't know if we can summon a familiar Bane…" Psyche whispered as she opened her door and placed the slip of paper in her pocket.  
The sun was just below the horizon as she walked towards the voices of the others, Yukio was currently explaining a test to them just as she walked in "I'm sorry if I was late." she apologized quickly before taking a seat next to Shiemi and Rin as a test paper appeared in front of her. She knew most of the criteria off the top of her head, as usual, and was able to complete most of the test with in a few minutes, but other questions she had to think about.  
It was night time by the time they stopped, the night sky was ablaze with stars as street lights turned on. Izumo and Paku had left to use the bathrooms, Shiemi had gone after them and Rin had followed.  
Something wasn't right… Psyche glanced at the other two students who she never heard speak, no it wasn't them. She turned her gaze to the three other students on her other side, Bon, Shima and Konekomaru. Yukio was busy looking at papers, it all seemed normal, but still there was that feeling. "I'm going for a walk." Psyche simply said as she stood and walked out of the room, technically it was a walk, towards the girls bathrooms.  
Something still bothered her, and leaving the others with Yukio seemed like the right idea. A scream brought her out of her thoughts as she dashed towards the girls bathroom, almost running into Rin as she did so "_That sounded like Izumo and Paku_!" Bane told her as she nodded, not saying a word to Rin as they burst through the door and managed to stop Izumo's familiars from attacking her.  
Paku was collapsed on the ground, burns on her arms as a Naberius stood over her, the two heads turned towards Psyche as she reached for Hellsing and held it up before her, Rin was two steps ahead of her and already attacking the Naberius with his red case. She knew there was a sword in there, but why wasn't he drawing it? "Bane! Ready to take over?" She quickly asked as she leaned down and began loosening her eye patch, not waiting for the demons response she ran ahead and reached into her pocket for a vial of holy water. Throwing it at the Naberius as the glass vial shattered, a scream erupted as gun shots echoed from behind her as a question began to form in her mind.  
_Did she really need Bane? _  
The Naberius had fled outside of the dorms, too late for her to go after it. "Why would a Naberius be in the dorms? That art of summoning is forbidden…" Psyche thought as she fixed her eye patch back onto her face. "_Someone or something must have let it in. Keep your eyes open tonight kid_." Bane said as she watched the students begin to clear out, one by one.  
She had Hellsing back in its holster as she walked back to her room, she was lucky she had that vial of holy water on her still. Psyche felt a little bad for Izumo, she must have felt so useless when her familiars turned on her, but Shiemi was able to save Paku with her own green man familiar. Maybe she could learn to get along with Shiemi's bright happy nature after all...  
Psyche looked up at the sky from her desk, Hellsing laid in pieces on her desk as she carefully cleaned each piece for comfort. Although something didn't feel right about it, she brushed the Naberius aside and focused on the task at hand of putting Hellsing back together. She noticed something though at the scene of the attack, the Naberius seemed to be centered on Rin. She only caught a small bit of their conversation, but found that someone indeed must have summoned the demon into the school grounds. If a demon of that class was after a student…. Psyche shook her head…. what could it mean? Someone was out to kill Rin and that's all she knew, but she also knew that there were other students and Yukio there to protect them all….  
Yawning, Psyche realized how tired she really was as she dragged herself into bed, not caring that she still wore half of her uniform as she drifted off to sleep.  
That night she finally slept, as if the nightmares weren't there. As if her dreams were just an illusion…

**Sorry if it seems rushed! I wrote this late at night and such! Anyways reviews are loved and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! As always R&R**


	10. Just an Illusion?

**Heya guys! Another day another chapter! Okay I have problems with writing... I do it wayyyyyy to much. Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist now matter what so with that settled lets move on.  
**  
She sat up and looked around her, still in her dorm room. Thankfully. Psyche rubbed sleep from her eyes as she sat and thought about the strange dream she just had.  
_She was in a room, much like the church back home, except everything was white. The windows had pure bright white light shining through them, making the room brighter than it should have, almost blinding Psyche as she stood up from her place on the ground by the double wooden doors. She looked around her, it felt so familiar, yet it wasn't "Where are we Bane?" She began to ask when she noticed something. Her eyepatch wasn't on, the demon wasn't responding and she could see out of both eyes with out a problem now. "W-what is this?" She wondered aloud as she neared the first row of benches, a woman in white sat there in what looked like a wedding dress made of white feathers. "Who are you?" She asked as the woman's veil concealed her face, "You've grown Psyche. So much." The woman said as Psyche stepped back, beginning to put things together. "I wish that I could have been the one to raise you, but Hitoshi did more than raise you." the woman said wearily as she stood and crossed to one of the windows, looking out of the glass. _  
_Psyche noticed something about the woman instantly, there were white wings coming from her back that glowed softly. "You look just like your father." The woman sighed as Psyche realized who she was "M-mother?" she asked in slight shock. The woman turned to her and nodded, taking off her veil to reveal a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes and stunning white hair that was placed in a loose bun leaving a curl of gold tinted white hair out. Psyche ran to her and embraced the woman as she felt the dream world crumbled around her._  
Then she was back in reality.  
Psyche stood up and walked out of her room, already dressed for the day and thinking. Was that really her mother? Or was it her mind playing tricks on her? Bane couldn't have done that, he had no access to her dreams and she knew that as a fact. Did it have something to do with Archangel? Something to do with Hitoshi?  
Sighing she looked out the windows at the rising sun, the pale blue dawn set her white hair aflame with streaks of blue as she spied Rin and Izumo talking around the corner. She stood there watching the sunrise as Bane began to wake up, "_Kid? You okay_?" It seemed that Bane was asking that a lot lately "Bane stop asking me that. I'm fine. Its just those dreams…." Psyche trailed off as she walked up the stairs onto the roof…. "Was she really my mother?" she thought aloud as she went through out her day, learning about the Exwire exam. All was going well until, arguing had began between Izumo and Bon, Psyche rubbed her temples in frustration, can't they just shut up for a moment?  
There was a silence as she stood up "Grow up." she muttered as Yukio entered the room. It was all a blur after that as she soon found herself with a ghost stone on her lap.  
"Anyway we can get this off Bane?" She thought to the demon as he thought for a moment. "I_f you'd give me a moment kid_." Bane sight, clearly annoyed as he went silent.  
It was a while before he replied to her "_Yeah. I can even get it off of every one in the room-_" the lights went out suddenly.  
The weight on her lap disappeared as her classmates began freaking out about the sudden power outage. "Are we the only building without power?" Konekomaru asked as she looked out the window "It seems so." Psyche said as she felt something nearby. "_The Naberius! Looks like we're going to have to fight it! And you don't have Hellsing…."_ Bane sweat dropped as Psyche twitched, she forgot Hellsing…. in her room! "_So close yet so far kid..._"  
"What are we going to do Bane?" Psyche began to ask as Shiemi's green man spirit, now called Nii-chan, made a root barrier between them. At some point the Naberius' second head had sprouted a violet flower, currently it was spreading Miasma. "_Kid! That Miasma's dangerous! I can block it out for a while, but we'll have to take it down_!" Bane shouted as the Miasma was blocked from effecting her. She took a glance at Rin and found that the Miasma wasn't bothering him either. Why?  
Rin suddenly ran at the root barrier, crawling over the wood with ease as Psyche chased after him "Stay here! I'll get him back!" she shouted as she chased after the second half of the Naberius.  
Her running caught her up to Rin within a few minutes as they quickly lost the trail of the Naberius.  
A fist went over the back of his head "You idiot!" Psyche hissed as Rin held the place she struck. "What the hell was that for!?" he asked as Psyche crossed her arms "Never run off like that again. You could have gotten killed!" Rin moved his hands from the back of his head "And what about you? You went after me!" Rin turned the tables on her "I can take care of myself." She stated simply as they neared the power room.  
"So we turn on the power and then get back to the others." Psyche said as she looked at the switch board, everything was turned off. "Rin! Keep your eyes open!" She shouted as Bane reported smelling Miasma getting closer. She got a nod of approval from the boy as she looked for the switch that turned on the power.  
Psyche turned when the Naberius had knocked Rin down onto a lower section of the room "Rin!" She shouted as she ran towards him "Stay back Psyche!" Rin ordered as Psyche stopped. Bane told her to get down there and fight, she didn't know what to do. "Those blue flames are what I wanted to see." A voice said as a blue glow erupted from Rin, Psyche could see flames within that glow as she stumbled back.  
"_A descendant of Satan..._" Bane trailed off as Psyche shook her head, her body was bathed in blue light as she dragged herself to the switch board, looking for the switch just as the speaker entered the room.  
"Professor Nauhaus!?" Rin shouted as Psyche turned and looked at the man in question. She had meet him three years ago when she first started sealing Bane away behind an eye patch. In fact he was the one who taught her the seals to use and how to apply them and keep the patch on. He had been a teacher to her still, and now he wanted to kill… Rin.  
"Nauhaus! Explain yourself!" Psyche shouted as she stood, how could he turn against them? "Do not stand in my way Psyche. Anything related to Satan must die." Nauhaus said coldly as Psyche reached up to pull of her eye patch, then she realized. If Rin was a descendant of Satan… how would he react to Bane?  
Psyche could do nothing but watch as Nauhaus got away, she couldn't go after him and risk getting herself found out, but she couldn't let him get away. "Damnit!" She grunted as she tightened her fists into balls, "I felt so useless." She thought as she watched the blue flames die out. Psyche turned and flicked the switch to turn the power on. The gears in her mind turning as she pushed Rin's hand away from her face, she closed the door to the power room as Rin watched her.  
"I don't judge you for what you are, but keep your flames under control Rin." She whispered, trying to break the silence, as they neared the room where the others were.  
Turns out that the entire situation with the Naberius was their Exwire exam and that teachers were always watching them in the room.  
Psyche relaxed as she laid in bed later, this school would be the end of her and Bane.  
A sudden thought hit her though. If it was all a test and the teachers would stop the Naberius from harming them, were the blue flames that Rin bore…. just an illusion?  
Psyche turned in bed, she'd have to find out tomorrow… when the sun rises.

**A little longer I guess... I don't know... Reviews are appreciated! I'll put up the next chapters tomorrow so night! **


	11. When the Sun Rises

**Heya guys~! I'm back with another chapter~ There's another one coming up soon after this so stay with me! I'm still working on the mistakes in chapters 1-2 but my computer is a derp. Anyways~ I don't own Blue Exorcist and only own Psyche~ Ta ta for now~~~  
**  
Psyche awoke to gun shots and shouting as she quickly grabbed Hellsing and ran to the roof. Bane was rudely awoken and now strung a flurry of groggily slurred curses at her, but then he too heard the gun shots and took control of her legs.  
She found herself on the roof within minutes. Nauhaus was there with Rin and Yukio, there were summoning circles and blood covering the roofs surface as a giant summoned demon loomed before her.  
"Rin! Yukio!" She shouted as she fired off Hellsing at the demon, her bullets seemed to not have an effect on the demon as it turned to her "Not the smartest of ideas!" She swore to herself as she managed to distract the demon while she noticed Yukio move towards the circle, ready to off set the connection with his foot. "Your a persistent girl Psyche." Nauhaus commented as Hellsing was aimed at him "And your a traitor." Bane stated through Psyche as the connection between the demon and the circle was broken.  
Psyche felt her legs give out as holy water splashed across them, it was just a small little splash, but enough to get Bane to react through her body. "Psyche!" Rin called out as he too cringed away from the cursed water.  
She felt Bane pulling her into darkness as her vision went dark, when she awoke she was back in her bed. Shiemi was watching her as she sat up, her side hurt as she realized that someone had binded her chest down. "Ah, Psyche! Don't move!" Shiemi cried as she checked Psyche's forehead for fever and then her legs for burns. The holy water hadn't burned her, but had left her legs numb as Bane had taken the full force, she could still hear the demon cringing at the touch.  
The sun was high over head when Shiemi finally opened her mouth to speak "I was so afraid last night, I felt so useless." Shiemi shook as Psyche looked at her "No. No you were perfect. You saved us all Shiemi!" Psyche cheered her up as Shiemi smiled "I don't know, Bon was the one who took care of the demon." Psyche's smile faltered "Don't be so modest Shiemi, your better than that. If you hadn't held that demon back, Rin and I would have never been able to turn the power back on! Don't beat yourself down either! Your too nice for that." Psyche encouraged as she stood with Shiemi, "Ah Psyche!" She called after as Psyche turned, her hands were suddenly in between Shiemi's hands as the blond girl smiled "Will you be my friend?" She asked embarrassed as Psyche felt her face heat up "I've never really had a real friend before… so will you?" Shiemi asked as Psyche nodded slightly "Sure." Shiemi did a small victory smile as she dragged her along "Lets go find Rin!"  
Psyche smiled, Shiemi was so energetic… her head turned and looked out the window as they ran to find Rin. It was a clear blue sky, the sun was already taking its place high in the sky just like her spirits were.  
Later Psyche found herself in Shiemi's home, sitting down with a cup of tea in her hand as they talked about anything that came to mind. She found herself enjoying Shiemi's company as she suddenly remembered something, "Uhm Shiemi…. I know I'm not an exorcist yet, but can I place an order for some ammo for Hellsing here?" Psyche asked as Shiemi took one look at the fire arm "Sure! Friends do things for friends right?" Psyche felt a pang of guilt somewhere in her heart, she felt like she was using Shiemi, but then realized that she was just doing it out of the kindness of her heart.  
"I'd better get back to the dorms, its getting late." Psyche sighed as Shiemi offered to walk her back to the door.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Psyche said as Shiemi walked with her across the bridge, "Your my friend, I want to make sure you get home safely!" Shiemi said with a smile as Psyche pulled out the dorm key "Thank you Shiemi. I'll see you back at class then?" a nod came from the blond girl as she began heading home.  
"Wait Shiemi!" Shiemi stopped and looked at Psyche "I am a girl you know!" She shouted, a smile on her face as Shiemi didn't react like she had hoped. Instead, after a few moments of silence, a smile broke out on her face "I know, I'll see you tomorrow Psyche! Good night!"  
Psyche looked at Rin who bore a smug smile oh his face as he waited for her.  
"What's with the face?" She asked, trying to look cool as Rin's smile widened "You have a girl crush~" Rin teased as Psyche blushed "I-I do not! N-no!" She stuttered as Rin smiled even more "Psyche's got a girl crush!" he teased even more as Psyche stopped, "If I have a girl crush then, Rin's got a crush on Shiemi!" the look on his face was priceless.  
"I do not!" was all she got as she ran up to her room, grinning like a cat. Things were starting to go really well now.  
When she came in her room she found that her cell phone's screen was ablaze with a text message from Katsuro just as the street lights were turning on, opening her window for the nice warm air, Psyche sat staring outside as the sun began to set. The colors were brilliant and brighter now, Psyche remembered what it was like before she started making friends.  
All she really cared about was studying hard to find out who she was, she only cared for herself mainly before. Now she had friends and her world seemed so different. "_Your in a great mood kid. I can't remember the last time you were this happy!_" Bane said as Psyche's smile widened "I am happy Bane, things are starting to look up for us now. I don't mind what Rin is, he's a good person at heart, just like you." She heard Bane make strange embarrassed noises. "_W-well I- your a great kid too at heart… I guess._" Psyche giggled and gasped, she hadn't done that in a very long time. It felt nice.  
Yukio stopped when he heard laughing from Psyche's room, well, _looks like someone finally lost it._ Or not. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he returned to the room he shared with Rin, not before looking at the setting sun. It was going to be a new day tomorrow, when the sun rises. Summer was close now.

**So this seems like a short chapter to me, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer now! Anyways please review! **


	12. Summer was Close

**Hey guys! You do not know how much I want it to be summer! We're still like, I don't know, two months away from summer... I don't know... Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist! Lets get on with the chapter~  
**  
Psyche walked next to Rin with a smile on her face, so far her fan club had yet to notice her which was a plus considering that she wore different clothing from the usual uniform. Since it was summer now, she had changed to a white and black corset and a pair of black shorts that reached her knees accordingly to the new heat. Her hair had gotten longer over the past few weeks she had been spending at True Cross Academy so now she could put it in a hair tie, currently she had it in two pony tails at the base of her neck and had even pinned back her bangs a little. She could remember Rin's face when she came down to eat this morning "Who are you!" it felt awkward to him at first most likely as Rin had never really seen her wear her hair up or even dress remotely somewhat like a girl. Big shock.  
"Well I'm going to go visit Shiemi, I'll see you later Rin!" Psyche said happily as she waved good bye, she had given Bane the day off so he could rest and do what ever he does in her mind.  
Psyche had been seeing Shiemi a lot recently as the two quickly became great friends, some times they'd be mistaken for dating as half of the cram class still didn't know that she was female. She was always kind though and never got too angry at them, mainly it was to keep Rin from blowing his top off.  
Psyche opened the door to the bridge near the exorcist shop and looked at the sky, it was a bight summer day with slight cloud cover, but it was still really hot. She felt a little uncomfortable in the summer heat, but who wouldn't be, especially when she was this out in the open, but the fresh air was nice. No more being in a stuffy class room with other people that slowly aggravated her, Psyche drew her attention to one of the bridges that led to other towns and cities in Japan from True Cross Academy. It was closed off oddly as it seemed like a demon was there, but Psyche couldn't feel anything bad about it. "What do you think is going on Bane?" She asked almost forgetting that he had a day off.  
Bane groaned as he tuned into the area by the bridge "_It seems one of the watch demons has gone out of control. Here I'll make it easier for you to watch._" Bane sighed as Psyche was able to see a little more detail by the bridge. She saw the familiar figures of Yukio and Rin walk up as she smiled "Alright Bane, you can stop now and go back to your break. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said as she walked towards the exorcist shop, she knew that the two could handle it.  
Shiemi was in the garden as usual, Nii-chan next to her as they weeded the well kept garden. "You really enjoy working in the garden, don't you Shiemi?" Psyche asked as she sat down by Shiemi "Yeah. My Grandmother would work on the garden almost everyday. Did you have a garden where you came from Psyche?" Psyche looked up and reminisced.  
"Yeah. We had a garden, it wasn't much, but I remember always making a fuss over it. I remember one time where I worked from sun rise until sun down and almost all the night just trying to revive a plant. Katsuro and Hitoshi had to leave my meals out on the porch for when I took a break." Psyche said as she laid back on the grass.  
"So what was your Grandmother like Shiemi?" Shiemi put down her tools and joined her friend in lying in the grass.  
"She was a great person, always kind and gentle. The garden loved her just as she loved it, she would teach me how to tend the plants and even tell me stories. Not only was she a great gardener, she was also a great grandmother. She took care of me and made me who I was today, one time she even told me that life was like a flower, it depended on how much you cared for it, how much you watered and weeded your soul. I miss her sometimes." Psyche smiled sadly, she never knew her family at all, but it was nice to learn about Shiemi's grandmother. Maybe her family was like this… "I never knew my family, I was just found one day on the steps of an orphanage. The only thing I had was a slip of paper with my birthday and who I was on it. I lived there for almost five years before Hitoshi adopted me, but then one day, I don't know what clearly happened really, but I blacked out and then a few weeks later I had to pack up and come here." She said as she watched the clouds pass over head "Mephisto is like an uncle of sorts to me, he may seem a little crazy and unsuited for taking care of a child, but he taught me enough to know what's right and what's wrong…. he took care of me without complaint…." Psyche trailed off. It hurt to think about who her parents were...  
"Hey Psyche you know what we should do!" Shiemi said after a few minutes of silence as she sat up.  
"What are you thinking Shiemi?" She asked as Shiemi helped her friend to her feet "Lets go find out who your parents were!" Shiemi said, a little too energetic as Psyche blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Was she serious about it?  
"Are you sure Shiemi? Its not as easy as you think finding out who gave birth to you." Psyche sighed as they soon found themselves out side the library, "How are we going to do this?" She wondered as she and Shiemi walked through the doors. The librarian took a look at her and almost freaked out "Psyche? Is that really you? Your- Your wearing a corset!" Psyche nodded as the librarian pushed up her glasses "Surprise? I'm a girl." Psyche said meekly, embarrassed as several prying eyes were on her and the colorful Shiemi. "Anyways we'll be by the computers." Psyche rushed as she grabbed Shiemi's hand and walked towards the computers.  
"So lets start by typing in my last name." Psyche suggested when they were both seated, but then there was already a problem. "I don't know my real last name…. The woman at the orphanage never told me." She sighed as Shiemi seemed to be in deep thought "How about typing in your name and then your birth day?" Psyche did just that and quickly found a medical record of her birth.  
"Oh so I was born in…. Rome, Italy?" Psyche was slightly surprised. If she was born in Italy, how did she get so far from home? She read more into the medical record.  
Shiemi had left a little while ago, she had to go water the plants and would be occupied for the rest of the day. Psyche didn't mind though, she had a mission with her a few days anyways.  
Psyche didn't know many of the words so she eventually printed out the document and left the library. It was around three o'clock by the time she had gotten out of the library and made her way towards the dorm room, but her feet drove her in a completely different direction. She noticed where she was when she saw Yukio and Rin sitting by the water with a black cat.  
"_Amazing, its a Cat Sith_." Bane commented as Psyche stopped and felt the paper in her pocket. "Its a cute cat." Psyche whispered to Bane as she sat down by them silently, she had stopped by a gas station on her way to the docks and had gotten ice-cream for them all.  
"It was hot out today, you could use a simple pick me up." Psyche explained as they sat on the steps by the water in silence. "So how did your day go by the way?" Psyche was silent as her hand brushed against the document in her pocket, a small smile and a glimmer of hope came to her features in the sunset "It went great. Just great." Summer was close a few days ago, and then it was here finally today. She guessed it be like her search for her parents, she'd eventually find the answers.

**Yay~ We're starting to find out more about Psyche and she's starting to act like (OH MY GAWD) a girl! Well dress like one anyways... But reviews are appreciated! **


	13. Eventually find the Answer

**Hellos! Well this will be my last update till next weekend, this makes me sad, but your reviews were amazing and the next chapter will be a very nice welcoming treat to a who finally got an account! Yay. Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist only Psyche and Bane.  
**  
The train whistle screamed through the peacefully summer country side as the train rattled along the tracks. Psyche sat by the window, looking outside with a bored expression. Shiemi wasn't feeling well that morning and couldn't make it to the train station, missing out on their mission with Yukio, it wasn't her fault though. Maybe she had spent too much time out in the rain yesterday… but Psyche forgave the girl for abandoning her, she had no control over her own health as it was anyways. Instead Shiemi had managed to get her to pack one of the most cursed articles of clothing in Psyche's wardrobe…. a dress. She shivered at the thought of having to wear one, not only would it be awkward with just her and Yukio, Bane would most likely make is even more awkward with his random perverted comments.  
Psyche shifted her body a little closer to the window as she spied her partner coming from the next cart over after talking with the conductor, Hellsing pressed into her side, thankfully not loaded, but still freaking hurt as she shifted the holster so it wasn't going to hurt her sides anymore.  
She hadn't been able to review the document about her birth in the past two days as she was busy picking up her order of bullets for Hellsing then working on homework that was assigned to her.  
Bane had tried to help as much as he could, but it was never enough, plus he was having a love hate relationship with Kuro the Cat Sith as of current. He was never the best at making friends with animals...  
The countryside rolled by as the two teenagers sat in an awkward silence, until Psyche gathered enough courage to ask a question "So what are we exactly going to be doing?" she asked without making eye contact.  
"We'll be helping prepare a festival by placing seals and scouting the forest for demons. I would have set you and Shiemi to work together, but she's sick at the moment." Yukio explained as he glanced up from his book.  
Psyche was slightly disappointed, she was hoping for something a little more exciting than a festival, but she was still considered an Exwire and wouldn't be able to go officially on dangerous missions like that. She held back a sigh as more of the country side rolled through her vision, she had only been to the country side once during a vacation with Hitoshi and Katsuro. It was a short vacation, only lasting three days, but it was a nice relaxing one. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered her first time on a train going to the country side. She was six at that time and so curious that seeing something new like the country side was like stepping into one of her story books.  
The train began to slow down as they pulled into a small country town, she couldn't remember the name however, but it felt familiar to her as she stepped off the train and was greeted with odd stares as they walked through town. Even when they arrived at the small inn they'd be staying at she got a strange look from the woman behind the counter, there was a hint of fear and curiosity in the townspeople's eyes as Psyche tried to ignore it. Was it because of her hair? The way she looked? Or the way her name sounded? She didn't know, all she knew was that the townspeople would just give her an odd stare when she walked by.  
It wasn't until they arrived at where the fair grounds would be that she found out why.  
Psyche looked at the large expanse of field that connected to the town through a forest path, all around them were empty wooden vendor stands, a few tents were already set up and right now it looked like they were setting up an open sided dance tent. Suddenly an old woman walked up to her and stared at her for a moment, Psyche was not amused "Ma'am may I help you?" She tried to be polite, but the old woman was getting on her nerves.  
"Kanta?" The old woman asked as Psyche became confused, Kanta? Who was she? "Umm no I'm Psyche. It's nice to meet you Ms?" the old woman ignored her "You look just like Kanta." she muttered as she left.  
"Yukio do you know who Kanta is?" She began to ask as she caught up with her partner.  
"Kanta? Lets ask around before we investigate the forest." Yukio suggested as he thought for a moment. Something wasn't settling right in Psyche's mind, who was Kanta? She looked around at the people working, who to ask?  
Psyche felt something watching her as she turned to the forest, just in time to see a pair of red eyes glaring at her from the shadows. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but the eyes disappeared as soon as she saw them. "Psyche? Psyche! Hey!" A familiar voice called from behind as she turned and was almost pinned to the ground by a body. Wait. She knew that voice. "Gretel!?" She asked as the golden haired blond pulled away, the woman from the orphanage still held the characteristics from when she was little. Still possessing thick glasses and a intelligent air about her, "You haven't changed much! Your hairs longer, that's for sure and you got an eye patch! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Gretel was talking at such a fast pace that Psyche tripped over some of her words. "C-calm down Gretel…. I haven't seen you in forever though. How have you been?" Psyche asked as Gretel turned and faced her "Brilliant! I got engaged!" Psyche almost stopped, she forgot that while she was fifteen, Gretel was almost six years her senior. "That's great news! Who's the lucky guy?" Psyche asked, happy that Gretel was going to have a wedding soon. "You'll meet him later, but first what are you doing here?"  
"Ah well my partner and I-" "You have a boyfriend!?" Psyche blushed and she could see Yukio blush at Gretel's outburst "N-no! Not exactly, we're friends. We're here to investigate the forest…" Psyche rubbed the back of her head awkwardly as Gretel's expression fell, "Is something wrong?" Gretel nodded.  
"The forest…. Its haunted you know that?" Gretel said grimly as Psyche searched for the red eyes, "What happened?" Gretel shivered "Come with me." Psyche nodded and motioned for Yukio to follow. "Gretel this is Yukio. Yukio that's Gretel, I lived with her for a while a long time ago." Psyche introduced the two as Gretel led them to a shrine of sorts.  
"This, is one of the two shrines in our town. The shrine of Kanta, the towns guardian angel." Psyche's eyes widened when her eyes fell on the statue.  
It looked exactly like the woman from her dreams, the gown was different, but the face…. "Psyche are you okay?" Yukio asked as she shook, just what was she? "Psyche?" He put a hand on her shoulder as she snapped out of her trance.  
"I'm fine. So… The shrine of Kanta. You said there were two shrines. What about the second one?" Gretel shifted uncomfortably "The shrine of the Golem." Psyche was confused "Golems posses clay dolls, Shiemi has a green man golem. They're mainly peaceful." Yukio whispered to Psyche as she nodded "What of it?" Gretel leaned against one of the painted red beams of Kanta's shrine. "A few months ago, a fire broke out in the forest and burned the shrine inside. Now we can't even go into the forest and make repairs with out people getting lost or hurt. We've managed to keep the forest from attacking the path to the field, but I don't know how long we can hold it off. I'm sorry, I don't know much about this topic, my fiance knows more than I do." Psyche put a hand on her old friends shoulder, "We'll find out what's happening and put an end to it. Right Yukio?" Yukio nodded as Psyche turned to the Shrine of Kanta. "Thank you Psyche. You know, you were always braver than I was at the orphanage." Gretel said as she excused herself to leave.  
"You knew her from the orphanage?" Yukio questioned as Psyche nodded and concentrated on the statue of Kanta, "Yeah. She was one of the few people I kept in touch with after I left. I haven't spoken to her in years though. Something seems odd about the shrine of the Golem though. Why would golems attack the forest?" Psyche wondered as she stared at the sky, the sun was starting to set. It was strange how the sky looked so different in the country rather than in the city.  
There was a scream that broke them out of their trance as Yukio ran ahead, pulling out one of his handguns as they ran into the forest. "Bane!" Psyche called the demon forth as she prepared to lose the eye patch if necessary "_You got it kid_!" They broke through the trees into a small clearing where a child was struggling against the roots that had wrapped around their legs.  
"_The roots have taken hold of the child, if we don't get rid of them now who knows what they'll do_!" Bane said as Yukio searched through his pockets and came out with a box of matches and a vial of holy water. "Yukio! Your not going to burn the child are you!?" She was concerned as the child's brown eyes were consumed by fear. "Calm down Psyche. They're spirit matches." Yukio calmly said as he poured the holy water on the beginning of the roots. Psyche calmed down, remembering the lesson they had been given on spirit matches, they were matches that wouldn't burn human skin but would ward off demons of any sort. "Be careful though." Psyche reminded as the brunette nodded and lit a match, instantly the roots retreated as the trees rustled and she caught a glimpse of a shadowy mass.  
"Hey wait!" Psyche shouted as she took off after the demon, drawing Hellsing as she did so. "Psyche!" Yukio shouted after her as he held the child on his back, it was too late to go after her. Plus it was almost night, he had to get the child home before the ghouls became active, he could go after her then. "Stay safe Psy."  
Psyche broke through the tree line and stumbled into a pile of ash, dropping Hellsing as she did. "Oww my head…" Psyche complained as she sat up and grabbed Hellsing "Where are you!?" She looked for the demon but found nothing but burnt tree trunks and piles of ash. It was already dark when she looked around her "_Damn. This isn't good_." Bane said as Psyche put a hand to the back of her head "God it hurts like hell!" she winced as she pulled her hand away, the tips of her fingers were coated in a light layer of blood. "Fuck. Thats just fucking great!" She muttered as she spied a burnt building before her.  
It was a small wood and stone building, maybe it was the shrine, seeing as there was a now broken and scared statue inside. Psyche felt her feet drag themselves against the burnt wood of the shrine's floor to the statue, the statue now looked like a tree of sorts. Something looked trapped in the wood though, something silvery that glowed and pulsed with energy the closer Psyche got. Suddenly everything went white.  
"God my head….. Aw crap I'm back here…" Psyche cringed as she looked around at the now blinding white light, it burned into her eyes as a dull ring began to take over.  
She was in the same white hallway as before, but this time it was different some how….. her mother was no where to be found. "Mother?" Psyche called out as her feet took over and moved her forwards, "Bane?" she asked as she heard footsteps from behind her. There was no one there. "Strange….." Psyche thought as she turned and walked forwards through the halls.  
The hall way seemed to never end, it was like she was walking on forever and ever, "This is getting annoying." Psyche sighed as she felt the back of her head and pulled her hand away. There was no blood. "My minds playing tricks on me." Psyche deemed as she reached for Hellsing "Just how far does this hallway go?" she found that Hellsing was gone too. "What the hell? Okay, calm down Psyche. Lets think for a bit… There's no way to contact Bane, Mother's not here and Hellsing is gone… no way of defending yourself and the hallway just keeps going and going." she sighed. "Lets go then." her feet took off running as the hallways slowly began to get more familiar.  
Yukio burst through the trees, it was really dark out now, he had a hard time seeing while in the forest due to the tree coverage, but now the forest was gone and he stood in a burnt clearing. Where was Psyche? Yukio pulled out one of his handguns and carefully crossed towards the burnt wood and stone building. This forest was a strange place, there were no ghouls or anything sinister in this forest besides Coal Tar in the burnt clearing. Yukio came close to the burnt shrine and saw her.  
Psyche laid in a pile of ash, the back of her head bled slightly as her eyes were both open and dull. Yukio gently lifted her against a wall, if he didn't bandage her up soon and a demon came… Yukio shook his head as he looked through his pockets for anything that might help Psyche. There was shifting in the ashes behind him as he turned on impact and drew both handguns.  
There was a giant stone statue that shifted the ash piles, looking for something. Yukio stayed silent as he watched the statue and carefully tended to Psyche's wounds as she shifted in her dreams.  
"Ugh, How far does this hallway go!?" Psyche complained as she slowed down and caught her breath, she had been at it for what felt like hours. "Wait. I've been here before…" Psyche noticed as she looked around her, she did know this place some how. It was like a vacant dream of hers.. she knew these hallways from some where. "What would Bane say? Hmmm…. Don't lose your head kid." she imitated Bane's voice to her best as she cleared her head and looked around her finding a door quickly "Aha!" she opened the door and stepped back from what she opened. It was a dark hallway with blue flames lining the sides, when Psyche took a step in a white aura surrounded her, allowing her to see into the darkness as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold, but something was waiting for her and she knew it.  
Yukio watched the statue disappear into the forest as the moon passed over head, he felt sleep tug at his eyes, but Yukio shook his head. He had to protect Psyche. Speaking of which, Yukio looked at Psyche, whom rested by the small fire he had carefully built, he had bandaged her head and checked for other wounds. Now she lay in silence, her eyes still stared blankly up at the sky as he feared the worst, could she be dead? No. She still breathed. Yukio looked away and down at the fire, Psyche always held his interest during his class. She never rose her voice, just was cold and detached from the rest of the class, she was his top student and an excellent exorcist although she was never officially recognized by the Vatican as one. The only things about her that stuck him odd was her eye patch, which was currently off and her other eye was open. Red and blue, black and white. She was different, but that made her unique. Yukio shifted his legs so he was more comfortable against the burnt wall before he finally allowed his eyes to close.  
Psyche looked around her "I think I know where I am.. I'm in Bane's mind!" She realized as she looked around her, all around her were rectangles, like photographs that projected scenes that only Psyche and Bane could have seen. Just as she realized this a bright glow blinded her eyes before her as she cringed back. When she could finally see again she gasped. Before her was a blade, like she had never seen before. The blade looked like a rapier, the handle was red like blood, the hilt, lace like and made of a pure white metal. The actual blade had ridges that formed to odd symbols, spiraling down the blade into the ground it pierced. A strange aura pulsed from the blade as red strings crossed to and from Psyche's heart, to the blade. "Archangel?" She whispered as she neared the blade, it seemed to respond to her as the pulses of energy grew. She circled her hand around the blade's hilt and drew it from the shadowy ground. Instantly a searing pain take over her left eye as she screamed, the pain was so much as the blade was no ablaze with purple lightning.  
She sat up gasping for air, her eyes were shut tightly as she brought her legs to her chest and shook. "Bane….." She cried for the demon in her mind as he awoke soothing her every thought as her eyes shifted to the burnt statue and then to Yukio. He slept against a burnt wall, his glassed in his lap as she neared him carefully. She knew what to do about the shrine of the Golem as she dragged Yukio away from the burnt shrine, Psyche stood as she searched his pockets for the spirit matches, thankful that Yukio wasn't a light sleeper.  
"_What are you doing kid_?" Bane asked as she stood before the burnt remains of the shrine, Psyche struck a match as the clear white flame burned before her eyes. She threw it onto the ruins as the forest shifted angrily around her, quickly she tore through the statue and grabbed the white blade "_Kid! Did you just defile a shrine_!?" Bane was surprised by her actions as she turned to the Golem behind them. "This is your home right? You love the forest so much don't you?" The Golem didn't respond, but only sent roots towards her as she sliced through them "Answer me! This is your home! Your life! The town takes care of your home right!?" The Golem stopped its charge towards her as Psyche stamped out the spirit fire. She held up an acorn "It'll become a tree in years! Don't attack the town anymore!" She shouted at the Golem as the giant clay doll looked down at the acorn in Psyche's hand. By now Yukio was up and walking towards her quickly as he noticed that she held his spirit matches in her hand, "I had to improvise." she said as she dropped the match book in his pocket. "What will happen now?" She asked as Yukio pushed his glasses up "Now the Golem will go back to protecting the forest, regrowing the trees and allowing the townspeople repair the shrine." Yukio said as he dusted ash off his overcoat "That was an interesting way to stop a Golem Psyche." Yukio commented as Psyche looked down and rubbed the back of her head "Oh. Were you the one who did this sir?" She asked, motioning to the bandage on her head "Yes. It should be closed up by now though, it wasn't very deep. Just a minor scratch really." Yukio said as they watched the Golem open up a path leading to the field where the festival was already all set up.  
"We have time before we have to leave. So why not enjoy ourselves a little." Psyche was shocked.  
"Did-did I hear you right?" She asked, completely shocked as Yukio re-adjusted his glasses again, "You heard me right, first lets go and get changed. Our clothing would be very unfitting." Psyche was shocked "Who are you? And what have you done to my teacher?" She wanted to ask, but then sighed looking at Archangel in her hands. She needed to get a sheath for it soon…  
"I never thought I'd see you again Psyche." A very familiar voice warmly said from behind her, "Ka-Katsuro!?" She asked turning around as she smiled brightly, leaping into his arms "Suro!" she cried as Gretel came out of the back room of the inn "Hello sweetie." She called out sweetly as Psyche gasped "Wait! What!? Suro your getting married to Gretel!?" She asked as Katsuro nodded. "I'm happy for you two!" She said as she played with Katsuro's light caramel hair, "I'll be right back but um first… Gretel could you help me with something?" Psyche asked shyly as she had Gretel follow her into her room.  
"So your the famous Yukio Okumura huh, you look a lot younger than I thought." Katsuro said to Yukio as they waited outside, the noon sun high above their heads "You lived with Psyche right?" Yukio asked as Katsuro nodded "She's a brave girl at heart, she's lucky to have you as a teacher." Yukio looked at the man questionably as Katsuro's green eyes brightened "I could have had a completely different life if I never met her, Psyche could have been killed at birth, but she's alive because of Hitoshi and Mephisto." Katsuro mentioned as he leaned against the porch. The door opened as Psyche stepped out and Katsuro began laughing, Psyche wore a white dress that feel to her knees in soft waves, it was mostly like a skirt as she wore a light pink knit jacked that split from her right shoulder at a round pin and went down to her waist. "Sh-shut up!" She blushed furiously as Gretel came out, proud of her work.  
Yukio was shocked at first, but the fact that she was wearing a dress made him smile. He remembered his own childhood with Rin and Shiro, now it all seemed like that was years ago. Like a record stuck on repeat.  
"_Hey kid. You should wear dresses more often, maybe even dance._" Bane suggested as Psyche blushed "Sh-shut up Bane. You know I don't dance for a reason!" She angrily thought at the demon as Bane's laugh resounded through her head, "_Come on kid, I'll teach you_." Bane convinced her as she felt her legs go numb from his control. "_Its simple kid, listen to the music then find the beat. Follow the beat with your footsteps."_ Bane explained as they neared the festival grounds.  
Katsuro and Gretel had vanished in the crowds with in seconds as she was left alone with Yukio, still mainly in his school uniform.  
Suddenly she found her self under the protective high cloth roof of the dance tent, Yukio was leaning on one of the thick wooden poles by the entrance, watching the joy and merriment take place. "Don't you dance?" She asked as he shook his head "I never learned." He muttered as she smiled "You know, despite what the students think of you. Your actually a pretty nice guy to hang out with." Psyche said as she leaned against the opposite wooden beam, a light blush playing at her features in the candle like that had been lit as the sun set. "Do you dance Psyche?" Yukio suddenly asked as she found herself nodding slightly "I learned a while ago from a friend of mine." She muttered as the group playing began to play something that was a mix of celtic and nordic. She instantly found the beat through Bane as she found herself walking through the crowds to the dance floor.  
Psyche turned and observed the people's feet, how they moved, where they landed as she gathered the dress in her hands and spun, twirled, leapt, danced to the rhythm. All the while she had a conversation with Bane in her mind "How do you know this Bane?" She asked as the demon replied happily "_I learned this a very very long time ago kid. A story that is way too long and inappropriate to tell to you._" Psyche laughed, out of breath.  
It didn't matter at the moment if she knew who her parents were, she knew she'd eventually find the answers. However if this was going to be her life as an exorcist, she could get used to it being her daily life.

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! Finally a somewhat peaceful chapter, I enjoyed writing this, I finally even went outside and wrote this even! Yay! Reviews are much appreciated and I'll see you next week with more chapters! **


	14. Daily Life

**Heya! I'm back with a welcome gift to WesternZodiacX who finally got a fanfiction account and messaged me about it! To welcome her to fanfiction I decided on writing a chapter for her, plus it kind also ties into the story somehow. ANYWAYS! I don't own Blue Exorcist, I only own Psyche and Bane! With that lets get started. **

So here's a run down of my day.

I wake up, sometimes get waken rudely by the kid, always inside her mind. I let her eat and get prepared for what ever she had that day, I don't really care what she wears as long as its not one of those restricting damn corsets the kid insists on wearing… Anyways I spend my days observing the world through her eyes, giving her ideas and suggestions around her. Sometimes I'll even switch gears with her and take over for a while, so she can rest and such you know?

So mainly I spend my time observing, but when I'm not observing, I'm just reading through her memories, they're like movies right? Exactly.

There's not much to my life on an average day, but when the kid finally lets me out from those seals. Oh the relief you feel when you finally get to go outside after being pent-up in a hot and stuffy place for god knows how long!

Being with the kid isn't all bad though.

She's kinda like the daughter I never knew in away, we're both alike in our goals to be free really.

Oh yeah sometimes she is a bother, but she usually makes up for it with her own sense of humor.

Sometimes its just her friends that really bother me, people are titled to their own opinions right? That's what I had about every student in her class.

Bon's your typical rebellious looking teen, but he's okay. I haven't really spoken to him much. Konekomaru is an okay average bookish kid, he's kinda cool when you know him. Shima? Oh dear Shima, if he ever found out the kid was a girl, I might just have to punch him a few times if he ever lays a hand on her. Izumo, she's a somewhat nice girl, mainly cold and pissy though, she'll be a fine exorcist one day possibly.

Shiemi, the girls cute I'll give her points for that, but its just her light hearted happy personality that bothers me sometimes, I don't know what the kid see's in her really.

Rin? Now that boy is full of power! He's possibly the only person that the kid can trust with my existence with in her. Maybe its because they're the same in a way? I don't know really.

Yukio, I first thought the boy was an obedient dog the first time I ever met him around two years ago. Now he's the only mainly sane kid in the school.

Sometimes the kid asks me why I call her kid. The truth is, I'm like what? Six-hundred, Seven-hundred years her senior? I'm not really sure how old I am, I lost count after the war of 1812… But anyways, I'm way older than all those kids combined. So in a way I'm kinda like the girls legal guardian. Only people can't see me and if they did, it'd be through the girl.

Anyways, we get home each day from all classes and usually, she'll take a walk and let me run around freely once in a while. Normally she'll ask me to help her on simple matters, like getting her away from her little fan club.

I mean sure, I might lose control sometimes, but normally its during dire situations. Like with that strange cell phone demon a few weeks ago. What I'm saying is that I keep control of most of my actions, some of them are driven by the kids heart though.

I started really working with the kid around three-four years ago? She was pretty young then and lacked basic knowledge on demonology, but we came through. The exorcist school was nice to her, some of the teachers even taught her things that the other kids are just beginning to learn. She's smart, I'll give her that.

So Hellsing? That hand gun is powerful to say the least, and its sister? Archangel has a power, we just really haven't used it yet.

The kids not all bad anyways, we struck a deal a few years back. I keep her safe and she helps me keep my cool.

You know, I was a king… once.. a very… very long time ago. Back when the black plague still inhabited most of England….. I don't miss being a king, but sometimes I wish I could still use my authority over the demons.

Sometimes I just want to be like a proper father to the kid and take her on a camping trip or something.

Yeah, in fact, I just might take her on a camping trip or even a theme park… soon.

**Done! Alright what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Leave a review down below and I'll be back next week or so with another chapter! **


	15. Authors notice, please read!

**Hey readers, I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Good news is that new chapters are coming your way and will be up as soon as I can, also that I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting from you guys. **

**The bad news is that these new chapters will not be up till about August due to Camp Nanowrimo. This year I am doing both June and July so those months will be major writing month for me, so please bear with me while I am gone to improve my writing skill. **

**As of now the story will be at a stand still while I work hard. **

**But as I know some of you anticipate new chapters, I'm going to tell you this now. **

**If I finish early during the two months, I will try and get the chapters up. **

**So thank you for sticking with me through all this and I'll see you in August! **

**-Niar **


End file.
